Você Conhece O Amor?
by Pryh
Summary: Se apresenta de várias formas. Num sorriso, num olhar... Num abraço de um amigo ou nos braços de um amante.  Quem disse que não é amor? Quem disse que não pode? Quem disse que é normal? O que é normal? \DBSK, SS501 e Super Junior \ Hentai, Ecchi, Romance.
1. Prólogo

**Você Conhece O Amor?  
**

**Sinopse:** Se apresenta de várias formas. Num sorriso, num olhar... Num abraço de um amigo ou nos braços de um amante.  
Na proteção, no cuidado... Na amizade, no patriotismo, nos sonhos...  
Nos ciúmes, no apego, no medo... Na obsessão.  
Na ilusão ou fantasia.  
Quem disse que não é amor? Quem disse que não pode? Quem disse que é normal? (o que é normal?)

Paula, Laura e Priscila se amam. Um amor que nasceu de uma amizade cultivada por sonhos e esperanças.  
Com diferentes personalidades, mas com muito em comum, elas resolvem partir para realizar seus sonhos.  
Quando chegam a Seul, sua cidade destino, encontram muita mais do que elas esperavam.  
Laura, a mais nova e protegida do grupo, é uma inocente e apaixonante garota que se envolve com HyunJoong. O que ela não sabe, é que ele guarda um segredo, tornando a vida dela cada vez mais complicada.  
Paula, é uma garota independente que atraí para si, o envolvente DongHae. Ela, que não acredita em amor verdadeiro e duradouro, se entrega a paixão, mas resolve não se envolver... Mas isso é possível? O amor é uma escolha?  
Priscila é obstinada, acredita que cada um constrói a sua história. Perdidamente apaixonada por JaeJoong, ela faz de tudo para estar perto dele, mas ele não lhe dá bola, a tratando como mais uma das várias mulheres que tentam o seduzir.  
Aos poucos essas pessoas vão se entrelaçando, conhecendo as várias formas que o amor se apresenta em suas vidas. Na fidelidade, no companheirismo, na proteção e no cuidado de uma amizade ou na paixão, na irracionalidade e na incorruptibilidade de um amor.

**Classificação:** NC-18  
**Categorias:** DBSK, Super Junior, SS501  
**Gêneros:** Amizade, Comédia, Crossover, Ecchi, Romance

**NOTA:**Esse fic pode conter cenas ou insinuações inapropriadas para menores.  
Fanfic com os ídolos: DongHae, JaeJoong, HyunJoong.

Como em um drama ou série (meu gênero preferido de diversão, essa fic também tem um OST. Sinta-se a vontade a interagir e entender o sentimentos dos personagens...

OST ~~  
1. The Heart Never Lies - Mcfly | (trilha tema)  
2. Crush - Urban Zakapa |(JaeJoong [e Pry])  
3. You Are Not Alone - Michael Jackson |(DongHae)  
4. Making Love (사랑 만들기) 4Minute| (Laura [e Hyun])  
5. The Real Me - Natalie Grant | (Paula)

~~  
Download  
1. /eEXTro  
2. /egpI6i  
3. /fBDkKI  
4. /ggNqx9  
5. /g4ElNc

* * *

**Notas do capítulo.**

Olá, Sejam Bem Vindos!

Vamos começar uma nossa aventura agora...  
Mas antes, eu queria dizer algumas coisas...  
Talvez você entenda bem do que estou falando.  
Ou talvez não...  
Mas espero que goste do que tenho preparado pra vocês..  
(P.S. Esse prólogo não é um poema... é prosa)

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

** "Agora, pois, permanecem a fé, a esperança, o amor, estes três; mas o maior destes é o amor."****  
** Coríntios 13. 13.

Ele que toma de assalto o seu coração e leva seu juízo. Que te fazer esquecer daquilo que afirmava não gostar, daquilo que afirmava não fazer.

O muda.

Que te faz sorrir com o coração doendo querendo chorar.  
Que te fazer chorar com o coração sorrindo querendo explodir.

Nada o resume. Nada o define.

Um estranho que todos já ouvimos falar, você o conhece?  
Em algumas esquinas ele o está esperando. Em outros ele já se instalou. Mas você não o vê chegar, nem o vê partir. Nem mesmo vê seu coração sendo dominado por um novo habitante...  
Tal como não vê seu coração palpitando, bombeando o sangue com toda força.  
Só o sente.

Você quer fugir, não quer se entregar, porque sabe que mais tarde irá se machucar. E então se machuca desde já.  
Então, você decide esperar passar. Mas quando olha, já não quer mais que esse sentimento acabe.

Se entrega.

E quanto mais se entrega, mais forte fica.  
E dói. E é bom. E é paixão... É masoquismo.

Você se vicia.

Isso, de alguma forma é o amor.  
Apenas uma... De outras mais.

O amor está presente em quase todos os lugares.  
Poemas, músicas, novelas, outdoors, banca de revistas... O amor faz sucesso.

Você pode se entregar. Pode tentar fugir ou se esconder.  
Mas quem manda é o coração.  
Algumas pessoas se entregam e fazem do amor uma coisa linda.  
Outras se entregam mesmo sabendo que não terão essa chance.  
Algumas pessoas não o admitem, enquanto outras não o percebem.  
Cada um arranjando seu jeito... Agindo como se conhecem o amor.  
Como se aquele modo fosse o único modo. A forma certa...

Mas será?

Se apresenta de várias formas.  
Num sorriso, num olhar... Num abraço de um amigo ou nos braços de um amante.

Na proteção, no cuidado... Na amizade, no patriotismo, nos sonhos...  
Nos ciúmes, no apego, no medo... Na obsessão.  
Na ilusão ou fantasia.

Quem disse que não é amor? Quem disse que não pode?  
Quem disse que é normal? (o que é normal?)

Existem várias formas. Vários jeitos.  
Mas não importa se você o conhece ou não...  
Porque seu coração vai dizer quando ele estiver ali... E o coração nunca mente.

_**Continua...**_


	2. In Seul

**Capítulo 2**

In Seul

Notas iniciais do capítulo

"Dongsaeng": (동생) irmã ou irmão mais novo em coreano. (não necessariamente de sangue, mas usado como pronome de tratamento, já que "Chingu"(amigo) só pode ser usado raramente, quando a pessoa é da mesma idade que você.

"An-nyeong hasaeyo": (안녕하세요?)"Oi, como vai? / Olá / Tudo bem?". A resposta é a mesma frase e também é usado para se despedir.

~~

**Aeroporto Internacional de Incheon, Seul, Coréia do Sul.**

Ela o viu.  
Pryscila parou no tempo.

Seus cabelos meio ondolados e longos até um pouco acima da cintura, era o único que se movia em alguns fios. Seus olhos castanhos estavam quase arregalados e sua boca estava um pouco aberta. Seu corpo de ampulheta desenhado pelo vestido simples e bonito que vestia, era percorrido por um leve arrepio.  
Enquanto as pessoas iam e viam pelo aeroporto, algumas apressadas, outras simplesmente esperando seu embarque, ela permanecia parada no meio do imenso pátio.  
Seu coração recebeu um soco fundo e doloroso. Deu um traço. Parou.  
Seu corpo estava febril. Todos os seus sentimentos se transformaram em um só, pulsando em suas veias junto com o sangue que ela sentia correndo por todo seu corpo.  
Ela começou a sentir as batidas do seu coração, como galopes de um cavalo em disparada, juntos com golpes fortes que deixavam seu coração permanentemente dolorido, dificultando sua respiração.  
Tremia levemente e seus olhos quase cheios d'água o miravam.  
Ela não precisou reconhecê-lo, porque na mesma hora que seus olhos passaram pelo pátio e o encontrou, ela soube que era ele. JaeJoong.

Ele estava de costas. Calças jeans azul, blusa preta regata e um casaco da mesma cor pendurado no braço. Sua mala estava do seu lado, encostada na perna direita. Tentava esconder seu rosto com um óculos escuro Ray Ban e esconder seus cabelos com um gorro preto.  
Ele estava sozinho e parecia estar esperando alguém. Estava indo? Estava chegando?  
Estava preocupado.

Então ele se virou com o rosto na direção dela, mesmo ela estando distante.  
Muitos o olhavam e o apontavam, suspeitando de quem ele era. Mas ele as ignorou, fingindo não perceber e continuou a olhando.  
Então ele tirou os óculos escuros e mesmo naquela distancia, a olhou nos olhos.  
Quando seus olhos encontraram com os dela, ela sentiu seu mundo estremecer.  
Ele lhe roubava o ar e suas pernas ficaram tão bambas que mal conseguiam sustentar seu peso.  
Um frio invadiu a barriga, arrepiando-a, misturando-se as outras sensações que ele lhe causava.

Algumas pessoas começaram a rodea-lo pedindo autógrafos e pegando nele. Ele guardou seus olhos nos dela só mais alguns segundos antes de desviar sua atenção para as várias fãs que o cercavam e dar a elas um sorriso maravilhoso enquanto pegava uma caneta, começando a assinar alguns pertences e folhas.

Laura e Paula se aproximavam animadas, conversando uma com a outra atropelando as falas e dando gritinhos de animação.  
Laura virava a cabeça para todos os lados admirando tudo, balançando seus cabelos cacheados que iam até os ombros. Paula com os seus cabelos lisos e longos até um pouco acima do meio das costas, também estava agitada.  
Por onde passavam, arrancavam olhares pelo entusiasmo e pela beleza que revelavam de corpo e rosto.  
Quando chegaram perto da Pry com as várias bagagens que viam arrastando, Paula disse com um tom de reclamação:  
- Por que você não foi buscar suas bagagens?... E se a gente não pegasse? Você sabe como são aeroportos?...

- Aqui é um aeroporto de primeiro mundo, não é como no Brasil... – Disse Laura.  
Pryscila continuava parada, olhando-o.  
- Mas continua sendo um aeroporto... – Paula contestou, mas Laura já desviara sua atenção para onde Pryscila olhava. Demorou um pouco olhando e logo arregalou os olhos quando percebeu do que se tratava.  
- OH-MY-GOD! – Laura soltou a frase que mais sabia falar em inglês – É o JaeJoong!

Paula desviou sua atenção imediatamente, procurando vê-lo também. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, e então entendeu o por quê dela não ter ido pegar as malas. Sabia que a Pry era fã dele... Demais até.  
Voltou-se para ela parada como uma estátua e sentiu vontade de gargalhar pela sorte que ela teve e por estragar tudo com aquela reação.  
- Fecha a boca... Limpa a baba... – Disse Paula sorrindo enquanto levantava o queixo da amiga e simulava estar limpando uma baba invisível.  
Laura estava frenética, louca por ter encontrado Jae.  
- Vamos! Vamos! Rápido! Vamos pegar um autógrafo! – Deu um pulinho, um gritinho e teria corrido na direção dele, se a mão da Pry não tivesse fechado em seu pulso, a segurando.  
- O que foi? Vamos! O que você está esperando? – Disse Laura, antes de perceber, junto com Paula o semblante meio triste dela.  
Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ela respirou e disse:  
- Ele não sorriu pra mim.  
Laura e Paula ficaram sem dizer uma palavra, achando aquele tipo de resposta esquisita.  
_"O que você esperava afinal? Um beijo, um abraço e um: 'Você vem sempre aqui?' ?"_ pensou Pry.  
Mas sentia no coração uma pontada mais aguda, uma desilusão... Na verdade era um mau pressentimento.  
_"Você tem é que entender que já teve sorte demais por tê-lo encontrado..."_ baixou os olhos.  
Como se estivessem lendo seus pensamentos, suas amigas entenderam e se achegaram mais, na mesma hora em que chegava a pessoa que Jae estava esperando. Os dois saíram deixando as fãs para trás.

Paula a abraçou. Pryscila colocou o queixo sobre o ombro da amiga, se permitindo ser confortada. Laura também sentia muito e entrou no abraço das duas, sendo muito bem recebida.  
É claro que ela não precisava ter feito esse drama todo por um único sorriso... Mas sentia que as coisas não tinham ido bem. Poderia ter ficado feliz só por ter visto ele... Mas algo dentro dela dizia, gritava... _"porque ele sorriu para elas e não sorriu pra mim?"_. Ela era uma boba apaixonada.

Passado alguns minutos elas se separam um pouco e sorriram.

- Tá tudo bem agora, amiga. Moramos em Seul! – Disse Paula ressaltando a palavra _"Seul"_ – Teremos muitos _fan meeting_ para ir e muitas oportunidades de ganhar um sorriso dele.

- É isso aí! Fique animada porque estamos _"in Seul"_! Viva a Coréiaaaa! Vamos cantar o hino de Seul: "_Seuuullllll... Seullll... Seul, Seul, Seul..."_– Laura cantava em ritmo de hino, como se aquilo fosse mesmo o hino de Seul.  
Todas caíram na gargalhada, pegaram suas coisas e foram atrás de um taxi.  
Quando chegaram à entrada, ficaram boquiabertas com a grandeza do lugar, a arquitetura de tudo a volta. Era real, elas estava lá. Pegaram um taxi e Pry entregou um papel com o endereço do lugar onde iam morar para o taxista, trocando algumas palavras em coreano com ele.  
Logo depois ela estava conversando eufórica com suas amigas. Estavam extasiadas de alegria vendo a cidade passar pela janela do carro.  
Era como estar dentro de um filme americano. Mas ali não era Nova York, era Seul, a Cidade Especial.  
Seus corações estava em ritmo acelerado, e seus corpos recebiam pequenas descargas elétricas que percorriam-nas sob a pele, as deixando cada vez mais empolgadas.

Já era de tardizinha quando elas chegaram a sua nova casa.  
Pryscila, Paula e Laura não eram nada bobas. Haviam planejado muito bem essa mudança. Quase um ano estudando a melhor forma de arrumar os móveis para mobiliar a casa, o melhor lugar para morar e que entrasse no que elas podiam pagar... Foi um período ralado para todas as três que fizeram economia e empréstimos, pegaram ajuda dos pais, fizeram amizades com brasileiros residentes na Coréia pedindo dicas e ajuda para se mudar. Usavam quase todo seu tempo livre para aprontar as coisas para a mudança e todo o dinheiro que tinham era guardado em uma poupança. Pryscila sentia que a responsabilidade daquilo dar certo, dependia diretamente dela, afinal, ela era a mais velha: 22 anos. Por isso estudou com mais afinco o idioma coreano pelas madrugadas, mesmo que não chegando a fluência, ela conseguia se comunicar e entender uma boa parte. Sentia que assim, poderia cuidar melhor de suas dongsaengs, as ensinando e ajudando no idioma quando preciso.  
Paula tinha 20 anos e era uma garota responsável, independente e inteligente. Fala inglês como uma nativa e se dava muito bem qualquer idioma que resolvesse estudar. Tanto quando Pryscila e Laura. Esse era um ponto em comum entre elas.  
Laura era a mais nova do grupo, tinha 19 anos. E apesar de gostar muito de idiomas e ter ido para Coréia pensando em fazer um curso superior em Lingüística, ela não fala muito bem inglês porque ainda não havia estudado ele.

As três ficaram deslumbrando sua nova vida enquanto olhavam o apartamento e a vista pela janela. Tanto trabalho jamais poderia ter sido melhor recompensado.

Elas estavam exausta pela viagem. Mas pareciam precisar descansar também pela árdua luta para conquistarem seus sonhos.  
Elas sentiam um gozo muito grande por estarem ali, finalmente.  
_"Na nossa casa"_ pensavam em comum. _"E o melhor... Tudo só está começando."_

A casa já havia sido mobiliada, como sugeriram para elas. Não era um grande apartamento, mas dava a sensação de aconchego e de estarem vivendo um drama coreano. Elas não fizeram questão de nada muito ocidental, deixando tudo com a cara da Coréia. Do jeitinho que elas sonharam. Só o que faltava era colocarem suas coisas no lugar, mas se deram por vencidas e resolveram tomar um banho e curtir as primeiras horas de suas novas vidas.  
Enquanto uma tomava banho e a outra levava as malas para o quarto, Pryscila pega seu imenso _"guia de sobrevivência"_ – uma agenda grande com dicas, números de lugares, mapa e tudo o que ela achou necessário saber para ter uma vida pelo menos razoável – e ligou para um lugar pedindo comida, resolveu pedir pizza e _fast foods_.

Prontas e com fome, elas se sentaram em volta da mesa rodeada por almofadas posta na sala. Estavam contentes, conversando sobre vários assuntos relacionados com o que elas pretendiam fazer ali, lembrando das várias conversas que já haviam tido, rindo muito das piadas que só elas mesmas entendiam.  
Conversaram, brincaram, riram. Quando já não agüentavam mais de cansaço e ali mesmo na sala, deitaram umas sobre as outras e dormiram, sonhando o mesmo sonho até em outra dimensão.

**Quando se sonha sozinho é apenas um sonho. Quando se sonha juntos é o começo da realidade.**

.

**...**

Elas acordaram perto da hora do almoço. Conversaram deitadas mais um pouco, como se tivessem voltado à infância e não tivesse mais ninguém para controlá-las. Era excitante tanta libertada.

Logo se levantaram e foram se arrumar para poder comer algo. Como já era hora do almoço, elas resolveram ter sua primeira comida descente na Coréia, em um restaurante, ninguém se arriscava a ir a até a cozinha – apesar de que no guia de sobrevivência havia várias receitas coreanas e brasileiras – para cozinhar algo.  
Olharam o mapa que tinham e foram no que lhes parecia melhor. Não queriam ter uma má experiência, decidiram por um lugar muito recomendado pelos seus contatos.

Caminhava sem nunca cansarem de admirar Seul até achegarem ao seu destino.

Abriram a porta do lugar muito animadas e sorridentes, chamando a atenção das pessoas. Por um lado por serem lindas, contentes... Contagiantes, e por outro por serem estrangeiras e diferentes, se destacando. Elas não conseguiam se segurar, e desde a entrada até onde escolheram para comer, elas observavam o local, analisando tudo. Até que Pryscila foi a primeira a ver uma pessoa com rosto conhecido, ocupando uma mesa no outro extremo, mais pro fundo.

- Ora, aquele ali não é o HyunJoong? – Ela disse em tom normal e sem muita surpresa, procurando ver se era mesmo ele. Quando entraram, viu ele as olhando, sorrindo pela empolgação que elas soltavam pelos poros, agitando o lugar, mas só se ligou quando iam chegando mais perto e sua mente foi captando.  
- É ele sim! – Disse quando ele baixou o que estava lendo, parecendo o menu – É ele! Olha lá Laura!

Paula também ficou empolgada e se sentindo com sorte. Mas Laura não se mexia.  
Pryscila pode entender muito bem o sentimento dela. Mas sua mente pensava melhor agora que estava do outro lado. Sorriu com o plano que já estava se formando em mente.

- Vamos lá! Vamos lá! – Ela começou a imitar a fala que Laura disse no aeroporto.

Laura olhou para as amigas e disse:

- N-Não tenho coragem...

Pryscila parecia já saber daquela resposta e sorriu como se tivesse ganhado uma aposta.  
- Pode deixar que eu faço isso para você.

- NÃO! N-Não... – Laura dizia, mas Pryscila já tinha se levantado da mesa e ido na direção dele.

- An-nyeong hasaeyooooooo... – Pryscila disse animada quando chegou perto de HyunJoong, como se ele fosse um amigo que ela não via a muito tempo.

Paula fechou os olhos fazendo uma cara de _"Ih, ferrou, lá foi ela..."_ virando o rosto e Laura bateu a mão na testa quase chorando de desespero e vergonha por ter uma amiga daquelas.

Ele sorriu. Já estava olhando para ela desde o momento em que ouviu seu nome e a viu andando até ele. Também a cumprimentou de forma mais polida.

- Sabe, pode parecer que eu sei coreano, mas na verdade eu não falo seu idioma. – Ela disse confiante uma frase das frases em coreano que já tinha ensaio horas em frente ao espelho.  
Mas não. Definitivamente não parecia que ela sabia o idioma.

Ele não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada.

Laura e Paula olharam rápido e assombradas para a mesa de Hyun.

- Fique a vontade para falar em inglês comigo – Ele disse em inglês.

- Ah, que bom! – Ela sorriu e também dizendo em inglês – Sabe, eu tenho uma amiga que é sua fã. Mas ela é um pouco tímida, e ficou com vergonha de vir aqui te pedir um autógrafo, então eu resolvi vir no lugar dela. É aquela ali, olha. – apontou para Laura que arregalou os olhos na hora em que ele a olhou. Ficou vermelha e ele lhe sorriu. Ela quase desmaiou.

- Chame ela aqui, pra que eu possa conhecê-la. – Ele disse, já que Laura desviou os olhos para o chão antes dele dar um sinal para que ela fosse até lá.

- Sério? Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada – Pry disse em coreano e correu para a mesa, buscando suas amigas.

- Essa é Paula. – Ela apontou e Paula deu a mão para ele meio nervosa. Ele a cumprimentou. – E essa é a Laura, a garota que te falei.

Laura estava tão vermelha e acanhada que ele pode sentir o calor que saia dela quando tocou em suas mãos para cumprimentá-la. Ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir e achar ela fofa.

Hyun pediu para elas se sentassem com ele e elas quase não puderam acreditar na simpatia dele.

Antes de terem tempo de começar uma conversa, Hyun olha para cima e sorri, enquanto elas, que não tiravam os olhos dele, escutam uma voz inconfundível.

- Vejo que você já substituiu minha companhia, hein... – Disse em coreano. Mas Pryscila entendeu e se petrificou ao ouvir a voz.

Paula e Laura olharam para cima. E por último e de forma mais lenta, Pryscila também ergueu o rosto para confirmar o que já sabia.

Jae estava parado sorrindo para todas, e logo as cumprimentou.

Então se sentando do lado de Hyun que se afastava para ele se posicionar.

Olhou diretamente para Pryscila, a reconhecendo. Ela agora também tinha ficado completamente muda.

Então Paula concluiu:

_"Agora sobrou pra mim segurar as pontas..."_

Notas finais do capítulo

-  
hmmm. Sobrou mesmo pra Paula né?  
Mas ela também está nervosa por conhece-los, poxa, ela não é de ferro né?

Gente, a Pryscila é doida! Como assim "Annyeong hasaeyo"?  
Até eu bati a mão na testa.

Agora, vamos combinar né? Que sorte que essas garotas tem viu... Ir almoçar e encontram dois filés! (LOL aAHSUAHSUAHS)  
Tomara que saia algo produtivo desse almoço... né?

I aí? O que acharam?  
Por favor, não me deixem na seca, comentem. rs.

-


	3. Royal Club

**Capítulo 3**

Royal Club

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_*"Royal Club" nessa fic é fictício._

Hyun percebe a reação de Pryscila e Jae. Com certeza já se conheciam.

- Vocês conhecem Kim JaeJoong?

Paula foi a única que concordou e vendo como suas amigas estavam se comportando como duas lesadas, ela deu um chute em Laura e um pisão em Pryscila.

_"Ai, ô!"_ soltaram uma atrás da outra. Mas aquilo serviu para acordá-las para então concordarem em resposta a Hyun, que sorriu diante do comportamento delas.  
Laura sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, mais alegre. _"Que sorriso lindo."_

Ele estava com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, um pouco inclinado para frente, rindo com um sorriso no rosto e a cabeça meio baixa, quase tentando disfarçar.  
Laura sentia a presença dele. Ali na frente dela. Gravava na mente cada pequeno movimento dele. Ela queria dizer um milhão de coisas, listar tudo o que adorava nele, mas sabia que se abrisse a boca, a única coisa que diria seria: _" Eu te amo."_

Sentia vontade de gargalhar, de sorrir até doer as bochechas, dar vazão ao sentimento que lhe sufocava por dentro, mas ela sabia que se fizesse isso, ia chorar.  
HyunJoong olhou direto nos olhos de Laura quando ergueu a cabeça. Sorriu.  
_Puft!_  
Pronto, agora Laura já tinha sido completamente transportada para outra dimensão. O que estava ali era somente o corpo.  
_"Ela vai desmaiar!"_ pensou Paula, _"tá na cara"._

Paula resolveu salvar o barco que estava afundando rapidamente, distraindo a atenção de todos e amenizando a tensão do ambiente.  
- Pois é, que bom encontrar pessoas tão maravilhosas no nosso primeiro passeio por Seul. Me pergunto se isso é um sinal de boas vindas da Coréia e se a sorte está sorrindo pra gente. – Paula disse enquanto passa um braço em volta de Laura e o outro em volta de Pryscila para sustentar suas amigas que a ladeavam, _"cabeças-ocas... Mal conseguem se conter."_ .

Ela chamou a atenção dos ídolos que passaram a olhá-la enquanto falava.

- É tão difícil estar em uma cidade diferente da que você morava... Repleta de pessoas e lugares que você não conhece, né? Será que vocês não poderiam dizer alguns lugares que possamos ir? Não temos muitas direções... – Mentiu Paula sabendo que havia o guia, somente para puxar assunto. Ela era muito boa manuseando diversas situações, tinha talento para ser advogada.  
- Vocês estarão visitando Seul por quanto tempo? – Hyun perguntou.

- Estamos morando aqui. Nos mudamos ontem... Eu vou fazer relações Internacionais, a Laura fará Lingüística e a Pry, Produção Cultural com especialização em cinema e música.

Os dois homens arquearam as sobrancelhas com a informação que recebiam.

- Fico feliz que estejam vivendo em Seul agora, sejam bem vindas! E boa sorte com suas carreiras. – Disse Hyun, olhando para Laura depois de falar. Se voltou para Paula e Pryscila e continuou. – Eu tenho excelentes lugares para indicar! – Começou a listar alguns ambientes, baladas e pontos da cidade em um guardanapo.  
JaeJoong que escolheu algo no menu e fez a gentileza de traduzir, explicar e perguntar quais pratos elas queriam, quase arregalou os olhos surpreso com a lista que Hyun tinha preparado. Eram todos lugares mais reservados, não muito freqüentados pelo público em geral e onde eles costumavam ir com muita freqüência.  
O que ele queria afinal? Jae não conseguia entender, mas resolveu não perguntar.  
- Pronto. Também coloquei a direção.  
Jae não podia acreditar. Ele tinha posto até a direção?  
- Muito obrigado! Iremos a todos. – Agradeceu Paula emocionada com aquilo.

Laura e Pryscila também olharam o papel sorrindo e muito alegres, porque teriam algo muito especial para guardar do ídolo: A lembrança de um almoço e uma pequena amostra da gentileza e bondade de HyunJoong.

Apesar de não terem acrescentado nada ao que Paula disse, elas já estavam mais soltas. Durantes o almoço passaram a conversar e interagir com os ídolos, que aos poucos perdiam a imagem de deuses intocáveis na mente delas para a imagem de homens de verdade.

Jae, hora e outra olhava para Pryscila, porém não conversava com ela, somente com suas amigas. E apesar de fingir não notar, Pryscila sentia seu coração ser esmagado por aquela atitude. Era evidente que ele não gostava dela.  
O almoço seguiu bem-humorado e divertido. Laura entendia pouco, mas conseguia seguir o ritmo da conversa. Várias vezes HyunJoong se dirigia a ela com _"... né Laura-sshi?", "Laura-sshi, você... ... ?"_ .

Ela se sentia em uma encruzilhada, às vezes só concordava, outras olhava para Paula disfarçadamente, que percebendo o sufoco da amiga, a salvava respondendo no lugar dela.  
Hyun não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, só sabia que estava gostando cada vez mais de Laura. De seus trejeitos e movimentos: A forma como colocava uma mecha de cacheada atrás da orelha, o seu sorriso tímido destacando as bochechas avermelhadas e os olhos umedecidos, a voz doce que respondia _"Yes"_ ou um sim em seu idioma e logo se corrigindo...  
Sem perceber que estava prestando atenção a isso e ele nem notou que ela não fala inglês.

Logo a hora do almoço acabou e eles estavam se despedindo.

- ah, já ia esquecendo. O que vocês farão hoje a noite? – Perguntou Hyun de repente. Mas antes que elas pudessem se recuperar da surpresa e responder, ele acrescentou – Porque hoje é o melhor dia da semana para ir ao _"Royal Club"_... O DJ é meu amigo, posso garantir que se divertiram!

Jae estava chocado.  
Enquanto as garotas se despediam e iam embora, ele tentava organizar seus pensamentos.

- Você está louco? – Finalmente indagou. – O que te deu na cabeça?

Pensando bem, ele já devia ter desconfiado. Primeiro porque convidou fãs para almoçar como se fossem amigas ou garotas para um encontro, logo depois passou informações muito preciosas a elas – ele nem queria imaginar o que ia ser da vida deles se aquelas informações caíssem em mãos erradas – e ainda por cima as chamou indiretamente para sair?

Era tão óbvio que ele estava afim de uma daquelas garotas.

Então pensou, _"Ah, claro... Aposto que é aquela que eu vi no aeroporto! Com certeza ela está seduzindo ele e ele está caindo no jogo dela!"._ Sentiu raiva.

Ele mal conseguia se explicar o porquê, só sabia que não estava gostando daquilo.

- Espero que você se lembre que não pode se envolver com nenhuma delas, nenhuma! –Disse Jae.

- Eu sei disso JaeJoong-Hyungnim! – Hyun exclamou um pouco ofendido. – Eu não sou um canalha!

- Eu sei que não é...

- Eu me sinto bem com elas. São animadas, extrovertidas...

- Extrovertidas? – Jae disse pensando em como elas estavam tímidas quando ele chegou.  
- Sim, você podia ter visto como foi quando elas chegaram... – Hyun sorriu lembrando-se do ar fresco que elas trouxeram ao ambiente quando entraram. – Só estou as ajudando... Fazendo amizade.

Jae não estava satisfeito, mas o que ele podia fazer?  
- Faça como quiser. Só pense bem antes para não se arrepender depois.

Jae queria acreditar naquilo, mas tinha em mente que Hyun não sabia o que estava dizendo.

Eles se levantaram, mudaram de assunto e foram embora conversando.

**...**

- Que linnnnnnnndo! – Laura dizia pela milésima vez olhando para o guardanapo. – Ele é tão lindo! A letra dele é tão linda... – Suspirou. – Eu nunca vi uma letra tão bonita assim em toda a minha vida! – Se emocionou quase deixando as lágrimas saírem.

Pryscila e Paula a olhavam para ela com uma cara de _"Hããããããã... não?"_

Era um garrancho.

Por mais que elas gostassem dele, elas não deixavam de enxergar aquilo.

- Se o amor não cega, pelo menos causa problemas na vista! – Pryscila disse a Paula que concordou com a cabeça.

Elas estavam super ansiosas para a noite. Podiam parecer bobas, mas aquilo era mais do que elas esperavam encontrar em Seul.  
Passaram a tarde escolhendo o que vestir, conversando sobre como seria esse clube e como foi legal o jeito que as coisas aconteceram.

Mais rápido do que elas esperavam e elas se aprontaram. Acabaram as três por optar por mini vestidos.  
Paula usava um preto básico tomara que caia da Gucci, um cinto largo com uma fivela de strass em formado de dois corações, um menor em destaque sobre outro maior, muito bem trabalho. O cabelo estava preso no alto com várias mechas soltas, cacheadas pelo _babyliss_ e sua sandália era entrelaçada do peito do pé até o ponto acima do calcanhar.

Pryscila estava com um vestido de alças finas, lilás com uma fita roxa amarrando logo abaixo dos seios em um decote em V. O resto do vestido que era solto de um tecido mole e maleável.

Já Laura, vestia algo que combina bem com sua personalidade. De alças grossas que subiam e amarravam atrás do pescoço. Era todo solto, também da Gucci, de seda em uma cor de rosa opaco que dava a impressão de ser muito gostoso de vestir.

As duas usavam o cabelo solto e sandálias delicadas.  
- Pronto meninas, estamos prontas para arrasar! – Disse Paula pegando a sua bolsa e a da Pry, porque somente Laura não levava bolsa ou pertences.

Pryscila completou, piscando para as amigas:

- Vamos experimentar o gostinho de Seul agora...

E as três seguiram para o Royal Club, sem imaginar o que lhes aguardavam.

**...**

Algumas horas depois de chegar à festa, Paula que não era tímida para beber, já era a mais solta das três e dançava no ritmo. Quando suas amigas avisaram que iam para o bar ou procurar um lugar para sentar, ela simplesmente concordou e continuou dançando.

Pryscila e Laura, logo acharam um lugar para descansarem. O lugar não estava lotado, apesar de estar cheio.  
Agora que estavam sentadas, elas podiam perceber que havia uma boa quantidade de gente famosa.

- Nosso destino era vir pra Seul, unnie! – Laura disse animada enquanto contava quantas pessoas ela reconhecia. – Aqueles são o G.O. e o Joon do MBLAQ né? Ooooohhhhhh .. Ah! Mais um! Aquele ali não é o Donghae e o... – Ela parou de contar quando viu HyunJoong ao lado de Donghae.

Hyun, que notou que estava sendo observado, olhou na direção delas e sorriu.

- Eu vou ali falar com umas amigas, já volto.

- Ok, qualquer coisa estou no bar. – Respondeu Donghae.

Vendo Hyun se aproximar e a Paula seguindo para o bar onde Donghae estava, Pryscila pensou:

_"Seul não cansa de ficar cada vez mais interessante..."_

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_-  
Ai ai .. Como o Hyun é um fofo!_

Finalmente apareceu [a margarida] o Donghae né?  
Hummm. Mas... Porque o Hyun não posso se envolver com a nenhuma delas?

Tá faltando alguma coisa pra essa noite ficar completa?

Eu só posso dizer uma coisa: As coisas vão esquentar daqui pra frente... Ahhh se vão!

O que acharam?  
Ahh vamos lá... me incentive... Comente! ^.~


End file.
